Gin
Gin (ジン Jin) is a high-ranking official in the Black Organization and a main antagonist of the series. He is the organization member who gave Shinichi Kudo the experimental poison APTX 4869 which turned him into Conan Edogawa. He is frequently paired on missions with Vodka. In the English manga, he was first introduced as Melkior, but later was reverted to Gin. This is likely due to the fact that Conan is often reminded of the Black Organization by references to alcohol. Background Gin is a high-ranking "executive agent", often giving the other members their orders and supervising group missions. He works in the "general oversight division" along with Vodka who is his secretary. Despite his high ranking leadership position, he often takes to the field to participate in missions, complete business transactions, and assassinate people. When on missions, he is typically the one giving orders, even to agents who are equally ranked, like Vermouth. Gin seems to be able to communicate freely with The Boss of the Black Organization Virtually nothing of Gin's history before the present timeline is known. From the FBI's discussion, he was in a high ranking position, perhaps the same one, two years ago, and his appearance has not changed between then and the current timeline. Two years ago, FBI agent Shuichi Akai, who was on a infiltration mission, was promoted to the codename Rye. He was called to work under Gin and a meeting for them was set in a warehouse. The FBI staked out the warehouse hoping to capture Gin as it was believed he could lead them to the but the Black Organization discovered Akai's true allegiance and Gin never appeared. When the tracker placed on the new agent Rena Mizunashi indicated she was in a warehouse where she shouldn't be, Gin and Vodka went to investigate. At the time she was meeting with her father and fellow CIA agent, Ethan Hondou. Recognizing that if Gin discovered the situation he would know they were spies, Ethan committed suicide to protect Hidemi by making it look like she had confronted him for being a spy and had killed him. Gin believed the ploy. Personality Of the high ranking members of the Black Organization shown, Gin is the most loyal: he follows the boss of the Black Organization's orders most closely and virtually never acts against the Organization's greater interests. He is also one of the Black Organization's most dangerous operatives; Conan miscalculating his intelligence, abilities, and speed of response have resulted in several very close calls and awry plans. Gin is a merciless and efficient assassin. He has no compunctions about killing or threatening fellow teammates. Fitting his icy personality, Gin's displayed range of emotions so far is relatively limited. Wearing a threatening smirk, he enjoys hunting traitors, watching the plans he has concocted succeed, and cornering his targets. Although he seems to take satisfaction with taking out someone personally, Gin is also satisfied with orchestrating a target's death even if he does not pull the trigger himself. He is not easily frustrated and takes setbacks in good stride, shown when he coolly orders a retreat when Shuichi Akai ambushed the Black Organization and when Bourbon tricks him and wastes his time by disguising as Scar Akai. He is patient and cautious, preferring to wait until success is most likely. He does not like potential loose ends, preferring to get rid of anything doubtful. Gin does not trust anyone and does not fully believe anything he doesn't witness himself. Certain individuals elicit more of a response than others from Gin. Gin doesn't seem to enjoy Vermouth's antics; he tried to put an icepick through her head after she disguised herself as a waiter to tease him. Gin finds Bourbon, who has several shared characteristics with Vermouth, annoying as well. He has a personal rivalry with Shuichi Akai, and takes interest when the FBI agent gets involved. For uncertain reasons, Gin has an abnormal attachment to Shiho Miyano, so he broke from his normal efficiency-oriented hunting strategy in favor of a more dramatic confrontation with her for his personal enjoyment. Gin is very skilled in his managerial role; he keeps the boss informed on current happenings, yet is also a decisive and quick acting leader in his own regard. Gin often consults the boss about actions that may have potentially serious ramifications, like getting permission to kill Kogoro, who is popular and closely connected to the police, after Gin found a listening device and tracking device on Kir's shoe that he believes were planted by the detective. Although Gin follows all orders from the boss, he acts on his own initiative on more than one occasion. One such action was deciding to poison Shinichi Kudo with the recently approved APTX 4869 at Tropical Land after Gin caught him spying. Gin is more than willing to take matters into his own hands when he feels another member has endangered the Organization. He even once pulled a gun on his own partner, Vodka, when he went against orders and rescheduled a meeting with one of their contacts outside of the organization to an earlier time. Gin's effective leadership is shown in how he manages the diverse personalities of his team on missions. If Gin feels any frustration or scorn regarding the behavior or abilities of any of his teammates, he does not show it unless it is actively interfering with his plans or threatening the Organization. However, that doesn't stop him from being contemptuous about others behind their backs. The other members' respect for Gin keeps them in line and coerces them into obeying orders. Only Vermouth has actively objected to Gin's plans on a mission. He also respects the desires of his teammates to a certain degree, even though he may distrust them. Despite his personal suspicions, he let Vermouth persuade him to leave Conan and Kogoro alone, and he decided not to kill anyone at the hospital after Kir requested it even though he was unsure of her loyalty. Gin has several weaknesses. He has difficulty remembering the faces and names of those he has killed. Vodka's memory makes up for this somewhat, but Gin notices connections later as a result. As soon as Gin becomes suspicious of someone he gets to work looking into them, but if his suspicions are proven wrong he tends to lose interest completely. His more conventional logic has also meant he has missed important deductions. This was most notable when Gin decided to stop searching lockers because no adult could fit in them, apparently overlooking that one of the lookouts had mentioned a kid entering the station earlier. Appearance Gin is a tall, thin man of uncertain age. His most noticeable feature is his long silver hair that goes down to his hips. (In the anime, Gin's hair was light-brown at first, then blond, then finally changed to match the manga as can be seen in the 13th movie: The Raven Chaser.) It is cut at the front into bangs which often obscure his eyes, which are blue (like all the other characters) in the manga, and green in the anime. He has, as Shinichi had put it, the eyes of someone who has easily killed many people without a care. In the manga, his face is somewhat gaunt, with visible cheekbones and a triangular dark patch below each eye. Later in the series he receives a scar on his left cheek after a bullet from Shuichi Akai's rifle grazes him. Gin's look has never changed in all of his appearances. He wears a black fedora with a grey or white hatband. His only shown outfit is a knee length, notched lapel, black trenchcoat with the collar upturned to obscure part of his face and a loose white turtleneck underneath. He likely also wears a ballistic vest beneath these. He wears black trousers and black dress shoes. When trying to avoid leaving fingerprints, he dons a pair of white gloves (black in the anime). Gin is a heavy smoker. He is also left handed. Abilities 'Intelligence and instinct' Gin is quite perceptive and intelligent; he can smell out traps his partner Vodka easily falls for. Gin is also good at deduction. He correctly infers the FBI plan to move the captured Organization member Kir, and also explains to Vodka the biological principles behind why an old man with severe heart conditions wouldn't go to a cold cabin in the dead of winter. Unlike most intelligent characters in the series, Gin also relies on his good instinct. A few times so far, he correctly suspects there is more to a situation than the evidence alone indicates. He correctly suspects that Kogoro (really Conan) was not completely innocent and that getting Kir back from the FBI was too easy. At one point while searching for the "clever fox" who set them up, Gin begins opening child size lockers on a whim. He just stops at the one Conan was hiding in and chides himself for doing so because there was no way an adult could hide in those lockers. 'Stamina' Gin seems to have undergone serious physical training, giving him incredible stamina and a high pain tolerance, as shown when he remained conscious after being hit by Conan's stun-gun wristwatch and then shot himself in the arm to regain full consciousness. He then climbed down and back up a chimney despite the shot in the arm. In Episode 425, he was able to flee with internal injuries bad enough to cause him to bleed from the mouth when Akai put two rifle rounds in his ballistic vest. 'Firearms' 'Handguns' Gin is skilled with handguns. He prefers a Beretta 92. 'Sniping' Although Gin has not fired a sniper rifle canonically, Gin probably has sniping skills based on the way he handled Korn's rifle to locate Shuichi Akai who is 700 yards away, center him in the scope, and steadily aim at him while standing up. In Countdown to Heaven, Gin is an excellent sniper, as shown when he attempts to snipe Sonoko, mistaking her for Sherry. Appellations |-|Black Organization= |-|Protagonists= |-|Law enforcement= Plot overview 'Canonical Appearances' 'Shinichi and APTX 4869 (Manga: 1, Anime: 1)' In his first appearance in the series, Gin goes to Tropical Land with Vodka to complete a transaction with a company owner they were blackmailing for gun smuggling. The two board the Mystery Coaster before the meeting to observe from the pinnacle of the coaster if the business man had come alone to the meeting spot below the ferris wheel. A murder occurs on the coaster and the two are forced to remain at the scene as suspects, although Gin yells at Shinichi Kudo and Inspector Megure several times to hurry up and let them go. Shinichi observes that Gin has the appearance and air of a cold-blooded killer. They are released after Shinichi apprehends the true killer. His and Vodka's suspicious appearance cause Shinichi to follow them and encounter them completing the transaction with the businessman. Gin, who seems to have been keeping watch, knocks down Shinichi with a pipe he found, then force-feeds him APTX 4869. His parting words to Shinichi are "So long, great detective." 'Murder of Akemi Miyano (Manga: 16, Anime: 128)' Before the current storyline, undercover FBI agent Shuichi Akai dated Akemi Miyano, the older sister of Shiho Miyano, in order to infiltrate the Organization. Akai's true allegiance was discovered and he was expelled from the Organization. Initially, the Organization couldn't do anything about Akemi because they needed the loyalty of her sister Shiho Miyano, who very valuable as a researcher on the APTX 4869 project. Two years later the Organization decided that the risk of her contact with Akai was too much. They decided to create a situation where they could eliminate her by having her do a bank heist she was supposed to fail, and Gin was put in charge of making a deal with her. Akemi Miyano was told that the only way that she and her sister would be allowed to leave the Black Organization was to successfully pull off a 10 billion yen bank robbery. After succesfully completing the robbery and tricking her into accidentally poisoning one of her team members, she confronts Gin at the shipping yard to complete the transaction. She tries to tell Gin to hold up his end of the bargain, but he tells her the Organization wouldn't let her sister leave anyway because she was too valuable. He then kills Akemi and flees. 'Bullet Train Case (Manga: 33)' Gin and Vodka are tasked with eliminating a former business parter who had become useless by tricking her into making a transaction with them involving what she thinks is information about 400 million yen worth of gold. Their plan is set aboard a Shinkansen; during a meeting in the dining car, Gin and Vodka will receive a large case of money from the client who will be given a black attaché containing what she believes is the gold information. However, the case actually contains a bomb rigged to explode when she calls a certain number on her mobile phone. Conan almost walks into Gin's legs when Gin and Vodka board the Shinkansen. Vodka yells at Conan, and Gin glares coldly, but neither recognize him; it is much later revealed Gin is particularly bad at remembering the faces of those he killed. They sit down nearby with their black attaché case. When they leave to go to the dining car and make the transaction, Conan bugs their seats. After they return with the suitcase full of the client's money, Conan overhears Gin explain to Vodka the details of the bombing plan. Conan is also able to learn Gin and Vodka's codenames. Gin and Vodka disembark at Nagoya to avoid being caught in the explosion, and Conan is stopped from chasing them by Ran. Conan then turns his attention to finding the bomb and successfully ejects the black case from the train before it explodes. Unfortunately, the client knows little about Gin and Vodka or their Organization so the police are unable to do anything. 'Contact with the Black Organization (Manga: 114-116)' Tequila calls Vodka and tells him to inform Gin that the briefcase exchange for the list of world's best programmers was successful. Gin does not show up in person in this case. 'Sherry's Escape (Manga: 177, 181, Anime: 129)' Gin and Vodka were supposed to kill Sherry because she stopped all work on the APTX project to boycott the Organization's reticence about Akemi Miyano's death. Gin and Vodka pull Shiho from her lab and handcuff her to a pipe in a small locked room to await the Organization's judgment. At this time, Sherry takes the Apoptoxin 4869 she had hidden to commit suicide, but instead she shrinks and escapes through a rubbish chute. When Gin and Vodka return, she isn't there. They and many other members of the Organization are ordered to find her, but he and Vodka have no luck. Gin in particular is shown to have an obsession with capturing Sherry and killing her himself. 'Haido City Hotel (Manga: 238-242, Anime: 176-178)' One day, Conan and Haibara saw Gin's car on a street. They attached a transmitter to it only some seconds before he arrived there. After a while, Gin found an auburn hair in the car and he deduced it was Shiho's. He also found the transmitter and destroyed it (after that is the famous moment when he imagines Shiho naked). However, Conan and Haibara knew he was going to go to the Haido Hotel, so they followed him too. There, Pisco kidnapped Haibara and took her to a room with a big fireplace. When Gin and Vodka arrived at the room, she (with her adult body because of the Baikal) was hidden in the fireplace. Gin heard her breathing, and intercepted Haibara at the roof when she tried to flee, shooting her many times. When he was ready to kill her, Conan arrived and shot a sleeping dart at Gin. However, he showed a resistance to it, not falling asleep instantly, and shot himself in the arm so that he could stay conscious. After that, he climbed down the chimney, killed Pisco and climbed back up. He returned to his car with Vodka and Vermouth and conversed about Sherry or Shiho. In this chapter, it is hinted that he knows Shiho very well, predicting her movements and being able to confidently identify her by just a hair she left in his car. 'Prior to the Bus Hijacking (Manga: 287, Anime: 230)' Gin and Vodka are in bar discussing plans to capture Sherry with Vermouth. Meanwhile, the detective boys and Conan are taking a bus to a ski resort and meet Araide and Jodie in the bus. Haibara senses that Vermouth is on that bus and hides to prevent herself from getting caught. Soon after, the bus gets hi-jacked by two armed men who uses the passengers as hostages and demands the city to release their boss. Conan attempts to search a way to apprehend the men, and investigates their bags and realize that they contain explosives. 'Vodka's rendezvous with Suguru Itakura (Manga: 383, Anime: 311)' Once arriving at their destination point, Conan reveals that the two people are the jewelry robbers. Conan reveals that they hijacked a car as evidenced by the man's inability to handle the foreign car and how coins were found in the ashtray yet the man is a smoker. Conan apprehends the two culprits and proceeds to the subway. Once there Conan places the CD containing the program the Black Organization wants and places it in a coin locker with a check sticking out of the prearranged locker. Vodka arrives and takes the CD but is stopped by Gin who revealed that there is tape on the CD which means that someone was trying to get his fingerprint. Gin finds a tracker device. He places his hand on the case to find out its warm meaning the one who set up the disk is nearby. Conan manages to hide in a coin locker and passes out due to the lack of oxygen; He is found by Haibara the next day. Ep 311 Gun does not contain roses.jpg|Gin threatens Vodka after he changed the meeting time with Itakura Heat checking.jpg|Gin can tell the CD was planted very recently. 'Vermouth's Unmasking (Manga: 429, 434, Anime: 345)' Gin has been ordered by the boss to look into Vermouth’s movements related to a Halloween party aboard a ship and tells Vodka to board in costume and investigate. Gin has no idea what Vermouth is doing but tells Vodka to kill her if she does anything weird even if she is the boss’s favorite. Aboard the ship, a man blackmailed by Vermouth kills the ship's captain, and the murder is solved by Heiji Hattori in disguise as Shinichi Kudo. Vodka initially reports Shinichi's presence to Gin, but then corrects the information when Heiji takes off the Shinichi disguise and states that he was hoping that appearing as Shinichi would lure the real guy out. The murderer then begins shouting that someone named Vermouth forced him to murder the captain. Vodka presumably reports this development to Gin who reports to the boss because Vermouth later receives a message from the boss ordering her back. Vermouth, who was never aboard the ship in the first place, is badly injured by Shuichi Akai and a self-inflicted gunshot and calls Gin from a telephone booth for pickup because she can't move. While on the phone, Gin asks her if she knows someone named Shinichi Kudo and she lies, saying she doesn't know him. 'Black Impact (Manga: 500-504, Anime: 425)' Gin coordinates the assassination of Domon Yasuteru. His first plan, is to get Domon interviewed using Kir, have him sit down on a bench, where Chianti and Korn to kill him. His backup plan; which consisted of Vermouth in disguise crashing in front of Domon's car, after which Kir, Chianti, and Korn would kill Domon and his two bodyguards, was canceled when he discovered the transmitter Conan set up. Gin assumes the transmitter was set up by Kogoro, and gets permission from the boss to kill him. However, the assassination of Kogoro is interrupted by Conan whose soccer ball breaking Mouri's window distracts Chainti and Korn who were taking aim. Over the protests of Vermouth, Gin orders the two snipers to kill Conan as well for, as Vodka says, being suspicious. This too is interrupted when Shuichi Akai snipes the transmitter out from between Gin's fingers from 700 yards away. A brief exchange of gunfire ensues, but ends quickly after Akai shoots out Gin's scope and puts two bullets in his flak jacket. Gin recognizes the disadvantage and orders the Black Organization members to disperse without taking any more action against Conan or Kogoro. Gin and the other operatives assume the transmitter was set up by the FBI, but still has residual suspicions about Kogoro. Gin eventually decides not to kill Kogoro at the word of Vermouth. 'The Search for Kir (Manga: 553, 555, Anime: 464-465)' In an attempt to locate Kir's whereabouts throughout the city, Chianti is convinced that Kir is captured by the FBI and tells about past Kir over a dead man killed by Kir and says he has a new track. Later, he remember the name is Hondou repeatedly to listen to the man who called the man's body. 'Clash of Red and Black (Manga: 599-609, Anime: 491-504)' 'Akai's Assassination (Manga: 605-609, Anime: 501-504)' Gin is the one that orders Kir to kill Akai. He doubted her allegiances to the Organization and was suspicious of her so he put her at gunpoint and forced her to call Akai to tell him to meet her somewhere. He tells her he will be watching the whole assassination so if she planned on doing anything suspicious, he would kill her. Kir kills Akai (actually helped him to fake his death) and Gin is reassured of her allegiance to the Organization. 'Scar Akai and the Beika Department Store (Manga: 700-704, Anime: 578-581)' Scar Akai along with Subaru Okiya is trapped in the department store by a bomber. When the Black Organization spot that someone who looks like Akai entered the store, Gin along with vodka parks outside, Gin holds a gun to Kir's head saying that he'll kill her if Akai was still alive. Before Gin order Chianti to shoot Scar Akai, Vermouth appears and speaks with Gin about a plan she received the boss's authorization for. Scar Akai notices Chianti and smirks, which made her lose her aim and made Scar Akai disappear into the crowd. Gin lowers the gun of Kir's head and decides to drop the assassination, commenting how Bourbon likes to do what he pleases. 'Sherry and the Bell Tree Express Train (Manga: 818-824, Anime: 701-704)' After finding out from Vermouth that Sherry was going to board the Bell Tree Express train, Gin and Vodka organized an effort to place enough explosives at the train's destination station to blow up the entire train. Meanwhile, Vermouth and Bourbon boarded the train with a separate plan in mind to catch Sherry. When Vodka wondered how Vermouth and Bourbon were going to get off the train before it arrived at the station, Gin revealed that he didn't know or care about their fates. Vermouth's attempted assassination of Sherry wound up stopping the train before it arrived at the destination station, rendering Gin's plan moot. Gin asked for confirmation that Sherry was killed, which Vermouth endorsed only to find out soon after that she had been tricked. Because Vermouth kept this deception secret, Gin believes Shiho to be dead. Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Differences in the anime' Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime 'The Shinkansen's Bomb Case (Anime 5)' In the manga, this case occurred after The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case. In the anime version of this case, Gin and Vodka are replaced with unrelated criminals who look and dress very similarly. The replacement of Gin and Vodka created a continuity error because the episode omitted how Conan learned their codenames, which was important to identifying Tequila as a member of the Black Organization in the Game Company Murder Case. 'The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case (Anime 13)' In the manga, this case occurred before The Shinkansen's Bomb Case. In the anime version of this case, Gin was replaced by a similar looking man with glasses who shot but did not kill Akemi Miyano. This created a rather large continuity error. The continuity error was corrected in episode 128. Other information that wound up being delayed included Gin revealing that Akemi had a scientist sister who was valuable to the Organization, and that he was left handed based on how he held his handgun. 'The Black Organization: 1 Billion Yen Robbery Case (Anime 128)' This case corrected by continuity error created in The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case by having Gin kill Akemi. Akemi Miyano under the alias "Masami Hirota" and two other robbers successfully steal 10 billion yen. A mask with forged lipstick mark is left behind with the empty getaway vehicle by an unknown party to implicate Hirota. Later that night, Gin and Vodka assassinate the two other bank robbers and place Hirota's lipstick at the crime scene. After realizing she was set up my someone, Conan sneaks into Hirota's apartment and attempts to stop her from meeting the assailants. Ignoring Conan's warning, Hirota heads to an empty warehouse and meets Gin who reveals her true identity to be Akemi Miyano. She asks him to release her sister in exchange for the 10 billion yen; Gin however murders her and takes the keys to a coin locker containing the money from the robbery. Akemi then reveals to Conan the existence of the Black Organization, and the location that she hid the stolen money before dying. ---- 'Movie Appearances' 'Countdown to Heaven' Initially, Gin is involved in the plot because he is to eliminate a traitor in the Organization. Later though, he finds out that Sherry was attending a party at the Twin Tower Buildings, the targeted location, and decides to kill two birds with one stone. He shoots at Sonoko, who got her hair permed and looks a lot like Sherry, but he realizes that it wasn't her after all after Conan gets Sonoko to dodge the bullet and she starts panicking in a very uncomposed manner. He leaves the towers in the end, looking forward to killing Sherry the next time he sees her. 'The Raven Chaser' In the beginning, during Conan's dream, Gin appears and is shown to know Conan's true identity. Later, in reality, Gin is looking for a memory card that contains information crucial to the Organization. His next appearance is during the climax of the movie. He, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn arrive at the top of Tokyo Tower in a black helicopter. Gin calls Irish and tells him to hold out the computer chip, then orders Chianti to kill Irish and destroy the chip in one shot. He spots someone (Conan) trying to hide and orders Vodka to start using the machine gun that was built into the helicopter. After Conan catapults the broken light into the back of the helicopter and Vodka is trying to get it back in control, he wonders who could have done so much damage to the Organization and leaves the scene. Relationships analysis 'Black Organization' 'The Boss ' The boss trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking BO members. Gin follows the boss' orders closely and virtually never acts against the Organization's greater interests, and in return the boss entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. The boss often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. 'Vodka' Gin is Vodka's superior and they frequently work together, or are seen communicating with one another by phone. Vodka shows Gin absolute respect, using honorifics while speaking with Gin rather than simply using his codename like other agents do. Gin in turn values Vodka for his obedience, so Gin occasionally orders Vodka to go on missions where he needs objective observation or that are annoying. Gin views and treats Vodka as an "inexperienced little brother". Despite this, Gin does not truly trust anyone, including Vodka, and interrogated Vodka about his actions at gunpoint before. Although Vodka is slower than Gin and frequently jumps to incorrect conclusions, Gin patiently explains his deductions to Vodka creating a sort of Sherlock Holmes and Watson dynamic between the two. Vodka covers for Gin's weakness of not remembering the names or faces of those he has killed. 'Sherry' Main article: Gin and Sherry Gin has an abnormal attachment for Shiho Miyano and seems to enjoy hunting for her, while she seems to fear and hate him. They appear to know each other well despite being in different parts of the Organization. Gin can identify Shiho from a single auburn hair. When Shiho escaped from the Black Organization, Gin began searching for her, ordering Vodka to bring her back dead or alive. Gin and Shiho had a direct confrontation later in the Haido City Hotel. Since then, Shiho has managed to avoid any more direct contact with Gin. The theory that the two may have had a romantic relationship in the past has been mentioned in at least one official guidebook for the manga and has some traction in the fandom. Gosho Aoyama has deferred questions related to the issue in past interviews, asking for fans to be patient. 'Vermouth' Gin and Vermouth have rather different personalities. They get along well enough on missions, but Gin does not like Vermouth's habit of keeping secrets or her teasing. Before the events of the showdown on the ghost ship, Gin and Vermouth mostly trusted one another, but Gin's trust seems to have eroded as Vermouth failed to inform even the boss of her activities and intentions on several occasions. At one point, Gin told Vodka to kill her if he noted her doing anything suspicious, and he didn't particularly care about how she would escape a train heading towards a station packed with explosives. Gin and Vermouth are or were in a sexual relationship with one another, which was hinted in Episode 230 when Vermouth asked Gin if they could make a martini tonight, noting that a martini is a mix of Vermouth and Gin. 'Tequila' Although Tequila is a subordinate of Gin's, he doesn't use honorifics like Vodka does to refer to Gin, giving the impression Tequila and Gin appear equally ranked. 'Pisco' Although Pisco and Gin are executive members and Pisco is Gin's senior, Gin dislikes and looks down on him. He does not show emotion when he kills him in the burning hotel. 'Irish' 'Law enforcement' 'Shuichi Akai' Main article: Gin and Shuichi Akai Gin and Shuichi Akai are rivals and enemies. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Gin placed 20th in the poll with 34 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Gin placed 8th out of 10. *In honor of the release of the 800th manga chapter, Shonen Sunday held a popularity poll/contest containing 91 Detective Conan characters to choose from. Gin placed 12th overall with 190 votes. Name origin Gin comes from the hard liquor which is known for its juniper berry flavor. It follows the Black Organization codename pattern of hard liquor codenames for men. The codename is probably also a pun on Gin's hair color. Gin pronounced with a hard "g" like "gun" in Japanese (ぎん Gin) means "silver" (銀). This pun was used by a victim to implicate Gin as his killer in Countdown to Heaven. Gin's English name, Melkior, is the name of one of the Magi, or three kings, who visits the infant Jesus in Christian tradition. The name is Semitic and means 'king city.' Gin's English name was later switched to Gin to follow the Japanese. Different looks Gin Before.jpg|Gin's "Before" Appearance (Episode 1) Gin-Middle-Appearance.png|Gin's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 425) Gin Profile.jpg|Gin's "After" Appearance (Episode 704) Quotes Trivia *Gin is left handed. *Gin can't seem to remember faces he encounters or kills, which explains that he doesn't remember Shinichi. :*In the anime, although Gin doesn't recognize the name Shinichi Kudo when Vodka mentions it in episode 345, he knows who he is immediately in episode 1 stating: "Sure didn't want him around". Gin shows no recognition of Shinichi in the corresponding manga scene; only Vodka seems to have heard of the high school detective. *His favorite car is his Porsche 356A, which he refers to as "German black rain frog". Notably, the car's registration is A 48-69, the same numbers that are used in APTX-4869. In episodes after the reunion with Sherry, the plate is changed to MI 43-68. *Gin's design has drastically been changed throughout the anime. At first, his hair is actually light brown, and the line structure is not as detailed. In addition, part of his hair comes down his face across his nose. As the series progresses Gin's hair is blond, and the line structure is strongly detailed. Moreover, there is no hair that comes down across his face anymore. Gin's hair color changes once again in Opening 24 where it is then silver to match his manga depiction. *One glare from Gin can end an argument before it even starts. In episode 176, Gin and Vodka were jaywalking and a man from vehicle that had been forced to stop sharply was preparing to yell at them. Gin looks at him harshly, and the man fearfully shrinks back into his car. In some regions, it is believed that the people with green eyes can bestow the evil eye, intentionally or unintentionally. *In Episode 425, Gin took Korn's rifle to locate Shuichi Akai who was on a building that is 700 yards. At that moment Akai shot at Gin and the bullet was very visible on Gin's reticule. Gin managed to move his head in time to mostly dodge the bullet. *The name "Gin" is also known as "Silver" in english, which is also the color of Gin's hair, a point that is noted in Countdown to Heaven. See also *Characters *Black Organization *Gin (Alcohol) References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters